The present invention relates generally to the field of construction and more particularly to a device for securing a tool to scaffold.
A scaffold is a system of interconnecting metal bars and platforms installed temporarily usually along walls of a structure such that regions previously inaccessible may be more easily reached. They may be installed indoors or outdoors and vary in size. Generally scaffolds are used in the building industry allowing workers to traverse the structure during construction and repair. Consequently, workers generally use various tools when working with and on scaffolds. These tools are often times bulky, heavy and may contain sharp blades. For example a worker may be required to carry at any given time a number of screwdrivers, hammers, electrical power tools such as an electric drill, tape measure, screws and nails. Because of the number and weight of tools, different techniques are used to access tools when working with a scaffold. Commonly the worker is limited to either transporting tools by hand or by a device such as a tool belt. However, there are disadvantages to each of these methods.
When tools are used one at a time and are transported individually, the construction project is performed more slowly increasing the cost to the contractor. In particular, more time may be required to locate and transport the tool than the time used in performing the tool""s function. Because most workers are generally paid hourly a technique that utilizes extensive time becomes costly and inefficient.
In an effort to reduce the time necessary in locating and transporting tools, tool belts have been developed enabling the worker to carry a number of tools simultaneously. Tool belts are generally constructed of heavy-duty leather and are provided in a variety of forms based on the type of tools used by the worker. However, even though these belts allow multiple tools to be carried they do not relieve the worker of the weight resulting from carrying multiple tools.
A third alternative is carrying the multiple tools to the desired location and setting them down. Workers commonly use this technique because of the weight of a fully loaded tool belt. This is often the case when using power tools because they are generally large and heavy. Power tools are usually rested on platforms and are commonly suspended by their cords over the scaffold bars such that the workers do not need to bend over to pick them up. These techniques present dangers caused by falling tools and electrocution.
When tools placed on a platform are not secured there is a danger of the tool falling off the platform and onto someone below. The higher the platform, the more dangerous a falling tool becomes. Although workers generally wear construction helmets, the force exerted from a falling tool may be greater than the protection provided.
When a tool such as a electric power drill is hung over the scaffold bar by its power cord, there is a risk of electrocution if the cord is frayed. A frayed cord, which causes the wires within to contact the scaffolding, could result in electrocution of a worker who touches the scaffold. Correspondingly, if the worker falls he/she may injure others below.
Therefore there is a need for a device that enables a tool to be secured to a scaffold such that the worker does not continually carry the tool, the likelihood of the tool falling from the platform is reduced and the desire to hang the tool from its power cord is eliminated.